Devices are known for collecting material from a surface to enable transfer of the material to a container. A typical device is a dustpan which has a wide, flat, inflexible front edge over which the material is propelled into a semi-open compartment formed by sides extending from the flat edge to a rear wall. Flat ended shovels are similar in function, and can be pushed into the material to be collected and transferred. Larger devices of this type include front end loaders, bucket loaders and the like.
There are no comparable devices for collecting and transferring the type of material encountered while doing yard work and landscaping. The usual technique for transferring leaves and yard debris into containers is to manually transfer the material using one's hands or by scooping it up with a shovel or rake. To enlarge any of the existing devices to a size adequate for dealing with this type of material would make them too unwieldy for use by individuals doing this type of work.
The major disadvantages of devices currently available for collecting material from a surface for transfer into a container include:
(a) the diameter of the smallest opening through which the material can be securely transferred without a significant chance of spillage is determined by the width of the front edge of the collecting device; PA1 (b) when making a transfer with such a device there is no protection for the sides of the container into which the transfer is being made; PA1 (c) these devices do not have the capability to compress the material that is being transferred; PA1 (d) these devices do not have the capability to orient long, thin components, such as branches, of the material being transferred. PA1 (a) it can be partially inserted into a receiving container so that as the transfer of the loose material is being made, the sides of the container are protected from being damaged by the loose material being transferred, PA1 (b) it can compress large amounts of material into a smaller volume for transfer into the receiving container, PA1 (c) it can re-orient the longitudinal axes of long, thin components of the loose material being transferred, i.e. branches or the like, to facilitate their placement in the receiving container, PA1 (d) it is inexpensive and easy to use, and PA1 (e) it can be assembled from a flat piece of material by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,829 discloses a bag type device for collecting, storing and hauling yard debris. Transfer of the debris from the device is a secondary consideration. The device essentially comprises a foldable container which is closed by pivoting the side flaps around a hinge formed by a bottom longitudinal support of a frame such that the upper edges of the side flaps meet along their entire length. The volume of the container cannot be adjusted once it is closed. In the closed state, the collected debris is transported and the material is not compressed. Any long, thin components of the material will not be re-oriented. The size of the opening that is formed when the container is closed is defined by the length of the frame members at the open end and it cannot be adjusted. Furthermore, for emptying the collected contents through the opening, manual pressure must be applied to the frame members to keep the opening open, making it difficult to insert the end of the device into the receiving container for the collected debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,263 discloses a tote bag for fallen leaves which requires a frame with bracing members for panels of flexible material and shares the disadvantages noted above for the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,829.